Written in the Stars
by Mackenzie Thea
Summary: The sequel to "Crestfallen", this time from both Krum and Hermy's POV. A songfic to the John/Rice song of the same title.


DISCLAIMER: See Harry Potter. See the copyrights. See me not own them. See you not sueing me. All that junk belongs to J. K. Rowling, Random House publishings,and Warner Bros. enterainment. The song "Written in the Stars" was written not in the stars but by Elton John and Tim Rice, all those rights are theirs. Once yet again, don't sue me! You would get a dime and a yo-yo, which is a dime and a yo-yo more than I'm worth ("Can I borrow these Tin?"). And, again, I haven't anything to wear to court, and you DON'T want to see me naked!   
  
"Written in the Stars"  
by Mackenzie Thea  
(with a bit of help from Elton John and Tim Rice)  
  
*** The Sequel to "Crestfallen", please read that Fic first***  
  
Hermoine was gazing into Ron's eyes, with everything else in the world far from her mind. That is, until a whisper from another table caught her ear.  
"That's Victor Krum!"  
Hermione tore her eyes from Ron's in time to see Victor leaving the Hall. Hermione did the only thing she thought she could; she went after him.  
  
Once out of the Hall Krum heard a musical voice call after him ... it was Hermione's!  
"Victor! Victor, please wait!"  
He instinctively wiped the tears from his face. He then summoned his courage, and turned to face Hermione with the words that would break both their hearts.  
"Hermy-own-e, thes ist goo-bye..."  
  
"I am here to tell you,   
We can never meet again.  
Simple really, isn't?  
A word or two and then ..."  
  
"Victor, I ..." Hermione began, but at that moment Ron caught up with her.  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked from behind her shoulder.  
Hermione centered a gaze upon Victors face, she had never been so confused.  
"I don't know..." She whispered.  
  
"A lifetime of not knowing  
Where or why, or how or when..."  
  
How could this be the end? Hermione wondered, among other things, if she had known this would happen all along. Victor had been everything she wanted, no, he had been everything she NEEDED at the time, so why had she gone behind his back? Had she really? They had not agreed to be exclusive, but she still saw the sadness in his face as though he had only ever loved her.  
  
"You think of me  
Or speak of me   
Or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved   
So long ago so well..."  
  
Krum looked into Hermiones eyes, there was a hurt in them, and it was more than he could bear. He never wanted Hermione to ever feel pain, he swore he'd destroy whatever threatened her happiness. But now, was that theatener him? He opened his mouth to say something, the right thing, the thing that would make everything better. The thing that would bring back that light, the beautiful light, that once shined on her face, but now threatened to disappear forever. He closed his mouth. There was nothing he could say.  
  
"Never wonder what I'll feel   
As living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me   
And I need not reply..."  
  
  
Hermoine's breath became shaky, and tears dripped from her eyes. She felt so many feelings, love, fear, even anger. Who was he to make her choose? He was her first love. Exactly, he was there first. But she had a loyalty to Ron too, what would happen to their freindship after all this? She had to do something, to say something. She knew that if she didn't she might lose them both. Her mouth twitched, it never opened, because she knew she didn't have the words. She cocked her head and let her tears fall freely. What could she do?  
  
"Every moment of my life   
From now until I die  
I will think or dream of you   
And fail to understand..."  
  
Ron stood back, silent now. He saw both their faces. There was love in their eyes, and pain, and fear, but also a bit of each other. Who was he to stand in their way? He couldn't compete with Victor Krum, but his love for Hermione was so strong now. After all, he had known Hermione longer than Krum. But the feeling in Krum's eyes was so strong, it was passionate and profound.  
  
"How a perfect love   
Can be confounded out of hand..."  
  
Ron couldn't do or say anything, how could he? Wasn't he the whole problem? Weren't they so happy until a month ago when he had come clean to Hermoine. He stood there and watched the feelings flow through their eyes. He knew what they both were thinking.  
  
"Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for,  
Just a stretch of mortal time?"  
  
Krum, too, began to cry, his dignity long forgotten. He felt as though anything he could do would be futile. He couldn't hurt Hermoine anymore, he knew that. But what had brought them there, to that hell the three shared?  
  
"Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say..."  
  
"Victor... I still love you..." Hermoine said, her weeping over powering her speech.  
Victor sighed deeply, his body convulsed as he tried to talk, though his voice was as strong as ever.  
"I lov you too Her-my-owe-knee... I vill alvays lov you..."  
  
"In which we live in paradise,  
But only for a day."  
  
And at that moment Ron made a descision that would forever change his life.   
  
The End (or is it?!)  
  
  
Please review! It will make me so happy!  
  
And stay tuned for the climax "Stand Inside Your Love" which will be posted in the next few days! 


End file.
